Tear of Bhaal
At the end of every trial in Hell, the party gains a Tear of Bhaal, which is needed to progress and it gives Gorion's Ward a bonus, depending on the outcome of the trial. IN total the player character gains 5 tears of Bhaal. A good or neutral character taking the evil path in any of the Hell Trials will have their alignment changed to Neutral Evil. In BG2:EE character's alignment is changed to corresponding Evil (e.g. Chaotic Neutral will become Chaotic Evil) and this will also cause paladin and rangers to become Fallen, losing their class benefits forever. Test of Fear Good: Immunity to +1 weapons or less Evil: +2 CON, Nymph Cloak Exploit: ask time to think from the demon, then get the tear, gain the reward, then come back and ask the Nymph Cloak from the demon. Test of Selfishness Good: +10 magic resistance, -1 DEX, -2 hp, -75000xp Evil: +2AC, party member taken (if any) is permanently killed Exploit #1: if you have a party member make it hasted (might also need Spell Trigger: Dispel), and let it open the doors from the inside. This at least prevents the loss of DEX (but not the -2 hp), or the death of the character as punishment.(EE Fixes this Exploit) Exploit #2: before opening the good doors cast Spell Immunity: Divination. You won't lose anything.(EE Fixes this little gap, sadly) Exploit #3: right when the conversation ends with the demon pause, and talk to it again before it teleports to the other side. Now you don't have to open the doors. If you want to go in for the healing potions, use the evil doors, as there won't be anyone to die. You get the good reward for this. NOTE: the evil -2 AC bonus only works until your character reaches the AC-limit of -20. If it goes beyond -20, this bonus will be lost. needed as to which edition of the game this claim applies Test of Greed Good: +2 to all saving throws Evil: +15 hp, Blackrazor +3 longsword NOTE: In BG2 it is possible to pickpocket the good tear from the genie, thereby getting both the good reward and Blackrazor. This is not possible in BG2:EE. It is still possible to give the genie the sword and kill him before he teleports though. Test of Pride Good: +20% fire/cold/electric resistance Evil: 200000 experience, Time Stop Scroll, Wail of the Banshee Scroll, Sphere of Chaos Scroll, 20 bolts of lightning, 20 arrows of acid, ring of protection +2, robe of the evil archmage Exploit: not a big thing, but if you say you won't kill the dragon, you can do it either way for 22,000 exp and still get the good reward. The beast won't have any of the scrolls though. Test of Wrath The Bhaalspawn summons Wraith Sarevok, the ghost of your brother (confirmed in Throne of Bhaal not to have been an illusion), who goads you into accepting the powers of Bhaal and transforming into the slayer. Good: +1 WIS, +1 CHA Evil: +2STR NOTE: In BG2, you also receive +1 to your class's primary stat due to a coding mistake which only happened via a very specific route of conversation, or it could be an Easter egg bonus. This is removed in BG2:EE. Mod related Revised Hell Trials The Quest Pack from the Pocket Plane Group offers neutral paths and rewards, to expand the roleplaying aspect. Neutral Tear of Bhaal Rewards *Test of Fear: +2 dexterity, Nymph Cloak *Test of Selfishness: +30% resistance to slashing damage *Test of Greed: +2 thAC0, Blackrazor +3 longsword (temporarily, as the PC must give the genie at the beginning of Throne of Bhaal the sword or die through the Geass) *Test of Pride: +30% resistance to magic damage. *Test of Wrath: +3 intelligence Alignment Changes Depending on which paths the player chooses, their alignment will change on the good and evil axis. On the left of the following table, the choices made in the tests (G = good, N = neutral, E = evil) are listed; on the right, the consequences of each path to the player's alignment are shown. Category:Quest items Category:Verification needed